Cabine d'essayage
by Chika-no-Sekai
Summary: En fuyant la furie qui lui sert d'amie d'enfance, notre apprenti policier va se retrouver avec un pompier bien connu de tous... Attention : LEMON ! Relation entre hommes, vous êtes prévenus !


**Et me revoici avec un KagaAo, Rating M ! Donc oui, les deux personnages vont juste faire du tricot tous les deux ensemble.**

**Cette idée d'OS m'est venu en voyant cette image : post/60638721634/naughtysensei-marketchee et je dois dire qu'elle m'a plutôt inspiré *µ*.**

**Cette fois-ci c'est le Kagami qui va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à notre Aho préféré, pour le plus grand (dé)plaisir de ce dernier. Je doute que cette scène puisse se passer dans la vie réelle mais c'est justement ça qui est bien avec les fictions et le monde du manga. Tu peux copuler n'importe où et faire autant de bruit que tu veux, personne ne te verra ou ne t'entendra (on sen celle qui lit beaucoup beaucoup de yaois ...). **

**Aaaah, je suis vraiment une dépravée. Je n'ai même pas l'âge de lire des lemons et j'en écris. Plutôt bien réussi d'ailleurs selon vos commentaires dans mes autres écrits ^^.**

**Auteur : moi, qui d'autre ?**

**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'auteur appartiennent au grand Tadatoshi Fujimaki !**

**Bref, je ne vais pas en dire plus et je vais vous laisser le plaisir de lire : **

* * *

><p><strong>CABINE D'ESSAYAGE<strong>

Plus jamais, plus jamais, il n'accompagnerai son amie d'enfance à faire du shopping se jura Aomine. Ils avaient visité tellement de boutiques qu'il avait arrêté de compter au bout de la trente-et-unième et Satsuki avait décidé d'essayer TOUT ce qu'il lui plairait. Et bien sûr, elle lui demandait son avis :

« Alors le bleu ou le rouge ? Questionna-t-elle, montrant deux T-shirts de la même forme.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Prends-les deux et arrête de me faire chier!

- Dai-chan, s'indigna-t-elle, tu m'avais promis de te tenir tranquille aujourd'hui !

- J'avais pas prévu que tu m'emmerdes à faire du putain de shopping pendant presque trois heures sans même avoir acheté les fringues que tu essayais !

- On a fait un deal, Dai-chan, tu ferais bien de te le rappeler ! »

Le concerné hmpha sous le regard victorieux de la rosée : il l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Il en avait presque oublié la récompense à la clé de cette torture. La dernière paire de Jordans qui trônait derrière la vitrine du magasin de sport et qu'il lorgnait depuis près de deux semaines dessus. Le bleuté avait donc sauté sur la proposition malgré sa réticence à aller dans les magasins. Oui, bientôt cette souffrance se terminerait et il pourrait avoir ces magnifiques chaussures en sa possession.

Ils entrèrent dans un nouveau magasin et alors que Satsuki flânait dans les rayons pour femmes, Aomine, l'attendait assis sur un des fauteuils mis à disposition. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur un T-shirt noir sur lequel une flèche blanche se dirigeait vers le haut avec "The Men"écrit au-dessus tandis qu'une deuxième descendait vers le bas avec "The Legend" écrit en dessous. Il se souvint que Kagami possédait ce T-shirt et le portait souvent.

Kagami... ça faisait près d'une semaine et demie qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, se parlant par le biais de textos et d'appels mais la présence de son petit ami lui manquait énormément. Depuis un an et demi qu'ils sortaient ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés aussi longtemps. Mais la formation que suivait Kagami pour devenir pompier était extrêmement difficile et harassante, aussi le bleuté ne voulait pas le déranger. D'autant plus que sa propre formation de policier lui prenait tout son temps et son énergie. Ils avaient donc très peu de journée de repos en commun et aujourd'hui en était une mais Satsuki l'avait harassée pour qu'il l'accompagne en ville, aussi ils ne se retrouveraient qu'à la fin de la journée.

Tout ça pour dire que le bleuté était dans un état d'impatience extrême et que son humeur s'en faisait ressentir. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait revoir son tigre personnel ! Et qu'est-ce que ses petits plats lui manquaient ; il en avait tellement marre de ces plats insipides qu'on leur servait au réfectoire. Putain ses lèvres aussi lui manquaient : ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pu y goûter. Et puis son sourire, son rire, son regard, ses mains, sa peau, son corps puissant et musclé, son gémissement lorsque le bleuté s'empalait sur sa ... « Wooooh-là, on se calme ! » se claqua-t-il mentalement. Il aurait tout le temps de fantasmer sur le rouge pendant leur rendez-vous. Pour le moment, c'était celui de Satsuki et il était hors de question que des pensées pas très orthodoxes le dérangent.

D'ailleurs cette dernière avançait vers lui, un sourire pas très rassurant sur les lèvres :

« Dai-chan, regarde ce que je t'ai trouvé !

- Oh non Satsuki, tu sais très bien que je déteste faire les essayages.

- Dai-chan, rappelles-toi ...

- Le marché je sais, mais il était dit que je t'accompagnerai dans ton shoppping ! Pas que j'y participerais ! »

La jeune femme de 19 ans le fixa un moment sans rien dire, avant qu'un sourire mauvais n'étire son visage :

« Alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te forcer, Dai-chaaaaan...»

Aomine déglutit, franchement pas rassuré : depuis que Momoi était en couple avec Imayoshi, la jeune femme se montrait extrêmement effrayante et sadique quand elle le voulait. Seulement, comme il tenait à ses bijoux de famille et à son honneur (parce que Satsuki avait vraiment autant de talents pour choisir les vêtements que pour la cuisine... c'est pour dire), il choisit la façon la plus simple de sauver les deux : la fuite. Sortant du magasin à toute vitesse, le basané piqua un sprint, entra dans un magasin au hasard, se rua vers les cabines d'essayage et tira le rideau d'une d'elles.

« Qu'est-ce que..? Daiki ?! S'écria l'occupant de la pièce.

- Uh ? Taiga ?»

Devant lui se trouvait son petit ami, torse nu, se battant visiblement avec la fermeture d'un jean noir. Après un moment de pétrification totale, Aomine se rappela soudain de la raison pour laquelle il fuyait. Il entra alors dans l'étroit espace, tira le rideau pour les cacher et mis une main sur la bouche de Kagami qui commençait à protester, lui intimant de se taire. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme tendit l'oreille, essayant de faire abstraction du corps à moitié nu sur lequel il s'appuyait et du souffle chaud sur sa main. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il fut sûr que la rosée ne viendrait pas dans ce magasin et encore moins dans cette cabine que la bleuté retira sa main de la bouche du tigre, lui permettant de parler. Et il ne s'en priva pas :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, ici Aomine ?

- Content de te voir aussi, ironisa l'agressé, dis-moi t'accueille toujours aussi chaleureusement ton petit ami que tu n'as pas vu depuis plusieurs jours ?»

Les joues de Kagami se teintèrent de rose :

« C'est pas le problème, je peux juste savoir pourquoi tu te pointes ici en catastrophe, alors que je suis dans une cabine en train de me changer ? »

Aomine soupira, une moue boudeuse prenant place sur son visage mais il consentit à répondre à son amant. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui contait l'histoire, un sourire amusé prit place sur les lèvres de l'homme en face de lui. Sourire qui se transforma bien vite en un éclat de rire lorsque l'apprenti policier eut terminé son histoire. Ce qui ne manqua pas de vexer le fugitif, qui croisa les bras en une mimique blessée, faisant redoubler le pompier de rire. Quand enfin son petit ami sembla se calmer, le basané lui jeta un regard :

« C'est bon ? Tu as fini de te moquer de moi ? »

Le tigre gloussa avant de l'enlacer, le rire encore perceptible dans la voix :

« Tu m'as manqué, Daiki. »

L'étreinte eut le mérite de détendre le jeune homme, qui répondit à la marque d'affection et colla son corps le plus possible contre Kagami. Plongeant la tête dans son cou, Aomine respira avec bonheur l'odeur de Kagami ; le mélange unique de son eau de toilette et de son odeur corporelle le rendait vraiment fou. Relevant la tête, il croisa les yeux rouges rubis de son amant et l'envie impérieuse de l'embrasser lui embrasa le corps. Le baiser fut brutal, animal, affamé... leurs langues se rencontraient avec vigueur, goutant avec délice leurs saveurs respectives. Une soudaine morsure sur ses lèvres fit gémir le bleuté de plaisir et de douleur mélangés.

Sentant un afflux de sang imminent vers sa partie basse, le jeune homme stoppa le baiser, arrachant un grognement de frustration de la part de son amant. Il se défit de l'étreinte avec réticence et marmonna un vague «Je vais t'attendre dehors». Et alors qu'il se détournait du pompier pour sortir hors de la cabine, le jeune homme sentit une main puissante l'agripper par l'épaule et le plaquer contre un des murs de la cabine. Sous la douleur, Aominé ferma les yeux et gémit plaintivement. Une voix rauque et dangereusement basse retentit alors à ses oreilles :

«Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, Aomine...»

Une main s'infiltra sous son t-shirt et l'agressé rouvrit rapidement les yeux avant de le regretter presque instantanément. Le visage de Kagami avait l'expression du prédateur devant une proie délectable. Le rouge passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure, tout en envoyant un regard appuyé à sa proie. Proie qui tremblait littéralement sous la sensation de la main sur sa peau bouillante, additionné au regard de braise que lui lançait son amant.

Lentement, le tigre se rapprocha du visage d'Aomine, laissant son souffle échouer sur les lèvres ouvertes et quémandeuses de sa panthère. Cette dernière n'avait visiblement pas sa patience puisqu'elle captura la bouche du pompier avec rapidité et désir. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils entamaient un baiser, chacun essaya de dominer l'autre, cherchant le point faible qui le soumettra à son autorité. Kagami laissa alors sa deuxième main s'infiltrer dans le pantalon du basané, qui sursauta violemment sous la caresse que lui prodiguaient les longs doigts sur son intimité. Le rouge profita de cette brèche et entreprit d'explorer longuement, lentement et langoureusement la caverne humide et chaude du jeune homme. Le manque d'oxygène se faisant de plus en plus présent, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent finalement, respirant par saccades.

Aomine lança un regard mécontent à son amant, quoique peu pris au sérieux avec ses prunelles assombries et ses joues plus sombres qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà :

« Tricheur, grommela-t-il

- Me dit pas que tu n'as pas aimé, Dai-ki ? Murmura sensuellement Kagami. »

Alors que le jeune homme allait protester, fierté oblige, le pompier mordit brusquement le cou du jeune homme qui émit un son plaintif avant de gémir bruyamment lorsque la langue chaude passa sur sa blessure. Tout en continuant ses administrations sur le cou appétissant, le rouge déboucla la ceinture du pantalon et d'un mouvement fluide le laissa tomber, dévoilant au jour l'érection imposante du basané, comprimée dans une magnifique paire de boxer noir.

« Intérressant, ronronna-t-il, le regard baissé sur cette bosse, tu ne sais pas te contenir dis-moi.

- La ferme ! S'hérissa la panthère.

- On montre les dents, petit chaton ?

- Je vais t'en faire voir moi du petit chAaammmmh...»

La menace s'étouffa bien vite en une exclamation étouffée, lorsque les doigts vils mais si bons s'enroulèrent autour de sa verge, coulissant de haut en bas et de bas en haut, lui faisant perdre la tête. Il roula celle-ci en arrière, fermant les yeux sous les décharges de plaisir qui l'envahissaient tout entier. C'est alors que les mains arrêtèrent leur traitement et avant qu'il ne feule de frustration, une langue chaude et humide se posa sur le bout de son érection et commença à le lécher avec application. La respiration d'Aomine se coupa et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la chevelure carmine alors que son sexe disparaissait dans la cavité chaude et humide : _Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde !_ Son petit ami lui faisait une fellation en plein jour, dans un magasin bondé, entre deux cabines occupées ! Une soudaine décharge électrique lui fit bien vite oublier ce problème et il gémit sous la délicieuse sensation des doigts qui malmenaient sa prosta...minute ! Depuis quand le rouge l'avait pénétré de ses doigts ? Il n'allait quand même pas...

Faiblement, il essaya de repousser le jeune homme, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas continuer : Kagami se redressa, abandonnant la verge luisante de salive et lui fit face, un faux air de déception sur le visage :

_ « Tss, tss, tss...What a naughty boy...*»_

Merde ! Il n'avait quand même pas osé...? Aomine sentit son corps s'échauffer encore plus et l'urgence de jouir entre leurs deux torses le tenta furieusement. Mais la main qui ne le préparait pas, serrait douloureusement la base de son sexe, l'empêchant d'atteindre le septième ciel.

«Nnngh... Taiga...l-laisse-moi...

- _No Daiki, I won't let you come now...Be a little more patient, darling*_

- Putain Taiga ! Rugis le jeune homme, à bout force, prends-moi tout de suite avant que je ne change d'avis !»

Le sourire de Kagami devint féroce : enfin on y était. Pas que taquiner le bleuté n'était pas extrêment plaisant s'il en croyait son érection douloureuse mais il commençait vraiment à être à bout de patience. Aussi se s'embarrassa-t-il pas et retirant ses doigts d'un coup sec, descendit son boxer, prit les jambes pour les enrouler autour de ses hanches et entra dans le fourreau de chaire en seul mouvement, étouffant le cri de son amant en lui dévorant la bouche. Putain, il était encore plus serré et chaud que dans ses souvenirs! S'il n'avait eu aucun self-control, il aurait joui à peine après l'avoir pénétré entièrement.

De son côté, l'apprenti policier n'avait plus aucune pensée de cohérente. La douloureuse sensation d'être complètement, entièrement rempli ne lui avait jamais fait autant de bien. Il sentait pulser le sexe en lui, lui donnant de très agréables frissons dans tout le corps. Merde, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué !

Très vite, les hanches d'Aomine se mirent à bouger, désirant plus, demandant plus. Il entama des va-et-vient forts et rapides, ne s'ennuyant pas d'un rythme lent et amoureux. Ils n'en avaient ni l'envie, ni le temps. Sous ses coups de butoir, le soumis gémissait comme un damné, toutes défenses tombées, ses mains s'agrippant à ses épaules. Une poussée plus puissante que les autres fit se cambrer le bleuté alors que sa prostate était touchée. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la peau et griffèrent jusqu'au sang, rendant fou Kagami. Ses coups devinrent plus erratiques, moins ordonnées et de plus en plus de gémissements s'échappèrent de leurs lèvres réunies.

L'orgasme les faucha au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins. Aomine se resserra brusquement autour de la longueur palpitante de son amant et se libéra dans la main du rouge, le corps frappé par un tsunami de désir et de bien-être. Sa vision se teinta de blanc et il sentit un liquide chaud et épais couler le long de ses cuisses, tachant son boxer et son pantalon. Lentement, il redescendit sur Terre et sentit ses joues augmenter encore de température en apercevant Kagami lécher consciencieusement son sperme, sans le quitter du regard, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il grogna et alors qu'il baissait les yeux pour évaluer les dégâts, il s'exclama :

«Putain, Kagami ! Mon pantalon et mon boxer sont tachés ! Comment tu veux que je sorte comme ça ? »

Il se renfrogna encore plus lorsqu'il vit un large sourire s'étaler sur le visage de son petit ami :

«Et bien, j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas faire grand-chose pour ton sous-vêtement pour le moment. Par contre...»

Reboutonnant le pantalon qui n'avait miraculeusement rien et enfilant son T-shirt, le jeune homme sortit de la cabine, prenant soin de ne pas montrer le deuxième homme qui partageait sa cabine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kagami revint et balança à la figure d'Aomine un jean bleu :

« Tu peux le mettre, je suis allé l'acheter, même si la jeune femme n'a pas compris pourquoi je me dirigeai non pas vers la sortie mais vers les cabines d'essayage après l'avoir acheté. »

Aomine marmonna un merci et se rhabilla. Après s'être redonné un air à peu près convenable, le jeune homme sortit finalement de la cabine. En boitant. Le sourire sembla s'élargir un peu plus sur le visage de son amant et le bleuté se retint de ne pas envoyer son poing dans la figure de cet idiot. Déjà parce qu'il ne voulait pas se battre avec lui mais qu'en plus le rouge lui avait donné l'une des meilleurs séances de baises de toute sa courte vie.

Il passait l'éponge. Pour le moment.

* * *

><p><em>Traduction Anglais :<em>

_*Tss, tss, tss...What a naughty boy..._ : Tss, tss, tss... Quel vilain garçon

_*No Daiki, I won't let you come now...Be a little more patient, darling_ : Non, Daiki, Je ne vais pas te laisser jouir maintenant... Sois un peu plus patient, chéri .

* * *

><p><strong>...Wow, il est deux heures du mat' et au lieu de travailler sur le prochain chapitre de ma fanfiction, je ponds un OS à cause d'une malheureuse image. Faut vraiment que j'aille consulter.<strong>

**Bon, un OS plutôt court avec un lemon...ben j'attends de voir vos avis et vos commentaires. Négatifs ou positifs, d'ailleurs.**

**Mais en plus, faut vraiment que j'envisage de faire une fic ou un OS SANS lemon (l'ironie c'est que c'est le contraire qui est le plus souvent dit)...**

**Je sens que ça va être dur.**

**M'enfin bref, à bientôt !**


End file.
